


Don't Stop

by onceuponamidnightqueery



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamidnightqueery/pseuds/onceuponamidnightqueery
Summary: The Vanya / Sissy sex scene we all deserved.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> i need to get to my other vissy fic, but for now, pure smut. usually i'd do at least a bit of build-up, but this is a continuation of the canon scene.

"Then tell me to stop." 

Of course Vanya didn't. 

How would she? 

_Why_ would she? 

How and why, when Sissy was the most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes on- more beautiful, still, with the wild light in her eyes and the flush clinging to her cheeks from the excitement of the day? How and why, when leaving would have split open a thousand cracks in her newly-reborn heart? 

So she didn't say a word. She just let herself feel. 

Sissy's mouth against hers, the outline of her teeth tangible through the softness of her lips as they pressed hard against Vanya's mouth. Their tongues meeting, their hair falling into each other's faces. Vanya's hands pulling Sissy up against her, holding her close. 

Before she grasped what she was doing, Vanya had slid her hands under Sissy's shirt and cupped her breasts in her palms. Sissy leaned into her touch, sucking short breaths between kisses. She was so warm, so real. 

And then Sissy was rising to her feet. Vanya followed, briefly uncertain, until Sissy laced her fingers with Vanya's and led her to the bedroom. Vanya had come in once or twice, delivering laundry or fetching a toy Harlan had left, but it was perhaps the place in the house that she had frequented the least. But she wasn't half as attentive to her surroundings as she was to unbuttoning Sissy's blouse, unclasping her bra. They fell onto the bed in a heap when Sissy had managed to get Vanya's shirt partway off- she took care of the rest of it herself. They stole moments of unbridled desire between every article of clothing, taking every second that they could to latch their mouths together. Each helped the other pull off her pants, and suddenly all that lied between them was burning heat and a thin layer of sweat.

As they moved, Vanya was hyperaware of every sound that their lips made, every rustle of Sissy's silky blonde hair, the complaints of the bed springs beneath them as they locked their bodies into one. She aligned herself with Sissy- due to her height, the motion left her with her face resting against Sissy's breasts, a position that she found not at all objectionable. She then guided her waist downward until the wetness of her core was pressed against its equal. Anchoring her knees in the covers for traction, she began to grind her hips into her, quickly finding a comfortable speed and keeping to it. For her part, Sissy seemed surprised by Vanya's assumption of control, but instead of shying away, she embraced it, her hands molding themselves to Vanya's shoulder blades. 

For a while, they kept on like that- Vanya driving against Sissy, their arousal spilling over between them. Then Vanya slid back from the bed onto her knees. She gazed up at Sissy and saw comprehension register. 

"Have you ever . . ." 

"I don't know," said Vanya breathlessly. It was true- she had no recollection of being with another woman before, or with anyone at all. But somehow, by some latent instinct, she knew what to do. And she _wanted_ it. 

Did Sissy? Vanya looked up at her, her eyes carrying the silent question. Sissy nodded with nervous anticipation fluttering across her face. Her blue eyes were soft and clear as summer skies. That was the last that Vanya saw of them before she leaned in and wrapped her hands around the firm curve of her calves, then gently pulled her legs apart. 

Seeing Sissy sparked powerful emotions inside of her, tugging at her core like a fierce current. She didn't know when the last time she'd done anything with anyone was, but everything was suddenly natural- easy, even. When she drew the tip of her tongue over the edge of Sissy's folds, she was perfectly aware of where to move, how much pressure to apply. 

Whoever she had been, whatever secrets lurked in her past, it didn't matter now. For once, Vanya felt like herself. And Sissy was hers. 

The taste of her soon coated Vanya's lips, strong and sugary-sharp. She sucked at it eagerly, until her mouth glided effortlessly over the tender skin around Sissy's clit. When she eased her tongue against the sensitive nerves and swirled around them, Sissy moaned softly. "Vanya . . ." 

"Is that good?" Vanya asked in a low tone, her breath stirring Sissy's soft hairs so that they tickled her chin. 

" _Yes_ ," replied Sissy, her voice thick with conviction and desire. 

Vanya didn't need her to say any more. Confident yet gentle, she ventured another long, even sweep along Sissy's labia, which at once earned her another wanting moan. Sissy responded to her touch with an automatic rhythm, like they were two parts of the same perfect mechanism. When Vanya lightly brushed over her clit, she arched her hips, offering up more of her hot wetness into Vanya's eager mouth. 

Sissy's hands had moved to Vanya's hair. They stroked it lovingly, her fingertips as warm as though she had been holding them close to a candle. Vanya adored the feeling of it, of Sissy encouraging her to edge forward and lap at her soft core. More than happy to oblige her, Vanya strained farther, until her head was pushed up into Sissy's heat. Everything was sticky and close and blazing against her face. Sissy's flavor, borne sharp and pure on the rivulets of fluid that leaked onto her tongue, now filled her mouth from front to back. 

As she circled her tongue back to the clit, Sissy's thighs trembled against her head. Her moaning didn't let up now- it was continuous, a counterpoint to the sounds of Vanya's mouth moving over her. Her breath hitched audibly in her throat as Vanya teased the focal point of her pleasure, then brushed against it. She pressed up against Vanya's jaw and began sliding against her in slow, steady rocks of her waist. Before long she was thrusting into Vanya with a fitfull passion, her flushed lips quivering against Vanya's own. Vanya drove into her with her tongue until she was furnace hot and dripping wet, her whole body tightening up now until it would have been difficult for Vanya to pull away- not that she could ever imagine wanting to. For her part, Vanya felt her own center growing slick, her heartbeat accelerating as pure arousal took hold. 

She heard the pulse of Sissy's breath, rough and jagged, but steadily increasing in pace. In fact, everything was coming more quickly now- the nudges of her pelvis as she ground it against Vanya's chin in rapid jerks, the curling and and uncurling of her fingers on the bedcover, the low groans that rolled from her chest. Sensing the nearness of her finish, Vanya urged herself to a faster tempo yet, sucking and grazing her teeth lightly along her folds. Sissy's muscles clenched and unclenched around her as she reached an orgasm with a sharp moan. The warm flow of her release mingled with saliva on her skin and inside of Vanya's mouth. At last she relaxed, panting, her throes subsiding into a slight quaking of her limbs. 

Vanya tried to stand and realized that she had come herself- her legs were like jelly, her head spinning. At last, she managed to slip back up onto the bed. Sissy, still breathing heavily, rolled back the covers- they both slid beneath them. Vanya considered saying something, but she couldn't. Words would do nothing but spoil the too-perfect moment. So instead, she curled up against Sissy, letting their arms twist into each other.

Sissy clung to her, and she could hear both of their hearts thrumming. They were in sync with one another. The sound was peaceful, somehow, lulling her towards slumber. The last thing she saw before letting her eyes slide closed was Sissy's face, a tiny smile perched on her lips.

Vanya still didn't understand who she was.

She could hardly make sense of what she had done earlier that day, lifting the lake off of Harlan, restoring life to his blood.

But here, everything made sense.

For now, at least, she was herself.


End file.
